The Troubles A Heat Brings
by Jakky101
Summary: Jacob's gone into heat, and it seems to have a major affect on everyone except the humans. What happens when someone totally unexpected develops feelings for him in the process of it all? M/M, JB/SU, AU!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, it's characters or anything associating with Twilight. I merely use the characters for my entertainment, as well as others. I do not profit out of the making of this story whatsoever.

**Jacob's POV**

Being in a pack _sucked_.

_Especially _going into heat- becoming of mating age. Literally everyone that wasn't human was lusting after me; Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared..

Even some of the leeches, but we're not going to get into that. I'd rather stay here and deal with my horny pack members than.... ugh.

****Flash back**

_I ran through the forest, my enormous paws thudding against the ground as I ran as far away from my the pack members as possible._

_'Leave me alone!!' I bellowed in my head, hoping they'd snap out of this ridiculous craze._

_I continued to run, nearing the border line. Ha! They couldn't get me there, I'd be safe. As much as I hate to say it, I'm safer with the leeches for a little while... at least until my heat.. wears off._

_'Jacob... stand.. still..' I heard Sam's voice echo throughout my head, along with the other member's pleas. _

_'Pft, as if! You guys are going to rape me!' I snarled._

_I was almost there. My chest was heaving and I was beginning to wear out- this heat was taking it's toll. It's not as if it's only affecting them, **trust me.** It was having it's way with me too, but I was trying my best to ignore it. I got tired easier, and most of all- yearned for someone-- no, anyone to touch me. It was exhausting. Why couldn't I just be human? Having my pack members, plus my pack LEADER chase after me wasn't one of my life goals. _

_I ran as far as my body would let me, ignored their pleas, and finally crossed the line. _

_I panted, and phased back. I saw them looking at me as if they were going to eat my alive.... _

"_Don't even think about it! I won't hesitate to get those damn leeches to tear you to shreds!" I yelled._

_Of course I wouldn't, but they don't know that, do they? Seriously, how sharp could they be, seeing as how they're lusting after **me**?!_

_After a while of silently contemplating, they turned and ran back to the reserve. I sighed out of relief, and wondered where I could possible go now that I'm completely naked.._

_I don't know many people who will take too well to a bear-sized wolf at their door way, or even a naked stranger._

_Well.. I could always try Bella's place. I think Charlie's at work, anyways. _

_Yeah, I need someone normal to hang out with.._

_So, I was about ready to phase, and suddenly I felt a beyond-freezing body tackle me to the ground behind me, roughly pressing my body into the ground with theirs._

"_Ugh! Get off of me!" I growled out, my cheek pressed against the ground as I felt two cold hands roaming my back._

"_Jacob?" Suddenly I was being flipped over, and now facing him._

_That leec- **Edward**._

"_What are you doing?! Stop playing games, blood sucker, shouldn't you be busy sucking the life out of some helpless animal right about now?" My face was contorted with rage and I snapped the insult out, trying to push him off of me. Why wouldn't he get off?!_

_Oh, don't tell me..._

"_I think that's just what I plan on doing, mongrel." His pale face held a devious smirk as his eyes left mine and drifted down to my bare neck. _

_No.. this was **bad**. Very **BAD**. _

_I've got to get away, now! _

_If only my body would let me... my mind was screaming for me to beat the shit out of this crazy bastard and leave, but my wolf wanted nothing more than him to ravish me over, and over again..._

"_You smell.... different. Perhaps you've gone into heat, mutt?" His head fell down to my neck, his nose sniffing along my pulse, inhaling my aroma. I shivered, and bucked myself against his cold, statue-like body. _

"_Get off me, leech!" I yelled again, hitting my hands against his chest. But to no avail, he didn't budge. He pressed his cold face against my neck, his mouth opening slightly and his tongue trailing down my neck to my collarbone._

_I shuddered, feeling heat build up in my groin.._

"_F-fuck.. leech, get.. off... don'-" I was cut off just as he nibbled along my collarbone, pressing his lips against my skin, his hands exploring my chest. A hand caught my nipple, and twisted it relentlessly. A groan passed my lips as my body arched into the touch. I couldn't take it._

_My mouth attacked his neck as he continued violating my own body, placing kisses and licks along my neck, as I did the same to him. My teeth found his ear lobe, and I bit down on it, suckling afterwards._

_He didn't seem to mind, surprisingly. He halted for a moment, but continued._

_By now, I was completely erect, and aching for more- way more. I pressed my forehead against his neck, and buried it there. I whined, a little, only for him to here- a wolf thing._

_He understood, even being a blood sucker himself, and began to strip himself of his clothes. Not that I was forcing him into anything, it was quite the contrary, but he was going rather slow for my taste.._

"_You want me to fuck you, Jacob?" He asked, more of a rhetorical question._

_As a response, I pressed myself into his now nude body, thrusting against him lightly. _

_I heard him grunt, and felt something hard press against my ass. My breath hitched and my reaction was to pull away, but his grip on my hips kept me firm in place. My arms found their way around his neck and I pulled him as close as possible. _

_My eyes were tightly shut as I felt his prick push into me. It hurt, but it was easing the constant pain my heat brought me. It was definitely worth it.._

_Finally, I felt him shove himself into me, his cock entirely sheathed within me. I heard a growl erupt from his throat, my dull nails digging into his flesh. My hands drifted up to his hair, tugging and caressing it as I felt him pull out, and thrust back in. _

_A moan elicited from my parted lips as he rocked against me, the pain that I felt started to subside as he pounded against something inside of me. I'd have to do this more often.. who knew being in heat had such benefits. _

_I pulled his head down and crashed our lips together, engaging in a passionate, fiery kiss. He bit my bottom lip, and I responded with a groan of mixed pleasure. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled as he trashed into me with blinding speed. _

_His hand slipped around my throbbing member, rubbing his thumb over the slit._

"_Mnn.." I moaned into his mouth, and I broke away from the kiss due to lack of breath. _

"_Ugh.. Edward.. about-- ..to.. come.." My eyes would hardly stay opened, as I was completely dazed. _

_My fingers threaded through his soft locks, trailing down to his back and digging my claws into him._

_He continued to thrust into me, not slowing his pace. His hand tugged at and squeezed my erection, pre cum oozing from it- I was nearing my climax, as was he, considering his grunts and groans were becoming more frequent._

"_Jacob.." He breathed against my ear, our necks now intertwined. _

_My body arched, heat building into my groin, his thrusts becoming more frantic. I shut my eyes, and found his lips, right as he gave one last thrust- milking me of everything he could, and shooting himself into me, his thrusts slowing._

_My breaths were slowing, and my body finally relaxed._

_We were both spent, and I felt him pull himself out of me. I groaned, my bottom obviously sore from our previous interactions. His body left mine, and I just stayed sprawled across the ground._

"_Jacob." He called me, but I just grunted in response._

"_What just happened- we are to never speak of it to anyone, you hear me? My hormones clearly took control of me, which was surprising enough.. but.." I stopped him in mid-sentence._

"_Yeah, yeah- I know already. I definitely don't plan on it. Trust me, you've got my word." I mentally rolled my eyes. As if I'd blurt out I'd just gotten fucked by a leech to anyone. Does he really take me to be that stupid?_

"_Yes, but that's besides the point. Why are you here, anyways?" He asked, all the while slipping his clothes on._

"_Well, you just fucked me into oblivion- or did you already forget?" I sarcastically responded back, sitting up. Ugh.. I've really got to start carrying pants with me.._

"_That's not what I meant, and you know it! I meant **before that**." _

_I suddenly phased, and let out a huff as a laugh. Can't just sit there naked, and I might as well go back to the reserve after this.. ugh, the reserve._

_'You haven't figured it out? I've gone into heat, and if **you're** affected by it, then my pack is as well- if you catch my drift.' _

_I saw him nod, "Makes sense, but I'm sure Billy can keep them at bay, right? How long does it last for, anyways?" _

_'A few days, I'm already on the third day, so it should be passing soon.. thank god. And engaging in... well.. what we just did, should help it wear off for a few hours, so I'll be able to get some sleep without someone banging at my door all night.' I rolled my eyes at the thought. It's funny how someone going into heat can drastically change someone so much. It'd be funny, if it wasn't me._

_Before the leech could respond, I continued-_

_'But, I'd better get back to the reserve now, it's getting dark, and.... I don't need any of your family coming after me.' This earned a soft chuckle from Edward, and with that, I darted off into the woods._

**** End of Flash back**

**Author's POV **

So, here he was, in his bedroom. Strangely enough, no one was bothering him. The most he got out of the rest of the pack were a few apologies, and some awkward silence. Billy had really felt sorry for him, especially because there wasn't much he could do. He knew this day would come sooner or later, as it did for Sam and Paul, but it's not every day your son has werewolves chasing after him just to mount him..

Jacob really needed some time to himself, though. He'd only have a few hours before his heat started acting up and affecting his fellow pack members again, so he might as well make the best of it.

With that said, he grabbed a pillow and threw a blanket over himself, and fell into a deep slumber. He hadn't had any _real_ sleep for a few days now, and being a werewolf, it was a killer.

****3 hours later**

Jacob woke up to a heavy, hot body above him. He never even noticed someone coming into his room, none the less climb on top of him.

'_Great.._' He thought.

He groaned, and slowly opened his eyes to look at who the intruder was, mounting him.

"Sam?! Get the fuck off!" He went into a rage, and started beating his hand against Sam, anywhere and everywhere- trying to get him off. He was sore as it was after the encounter with that leech, he didn't need someone else trying to fuck him. Although, his wolf inside had something completely different to say on the matter.

Once again, he found himself getting aroused by the situation- Sam hunched over him, aggressively thrusting against him, clothes and all. He felt Sam's teeth enclose around his neck as his superior grabbed both of his wrist, flipped him onto his stomach and kept his wrists behind his back as he attempted to have his way with Jacob, willingly or not.

"You know you want this Jacob, I can smell it... Please.." Sam panted against his neck, his tongue lapping against the hot flesh.

Jacob moaned against the pillow his face was pressed against, unable to really reject Sam any longer. He hated being so vulnerable, so weak. He'd never imagine the thought of submitting to someone, to _Sam_, would be so pleasurable- such a turn on. He found himself bucking back against Sam's groin, receiving an all too eager growl erupting against his neck.

Sam's breath tickled against his sensitive neck, and he whined in submission.

"Sam, please.. " Jacob bit his lip, turning his head around to face Sam as much as possible. He bucked himself against the body above him once more, and bared his neck for Sam to ravish- but also a sign of complete submission.

"You're a wonderful submissive, Jacob... I'm surprised no one's taken you yet.." Sam's teeth grazed along Jacob's bared neck, biting down hard enough to hurt. Jacob didn't react, except for a small whine.

'_If only you knew.._' Jacob shuddered mentally at the thought of telling Sam he'd already been taken. By a _leech_, none the less. He'd probably take a fit.

With Edward, it was all about getting release and pure aggression. With Sam, it was about submitting himself, and Sam putting him in his place.

He didn't mind either, but being so submissive to Sam was rather arousing, to be honest..

Suddenly, he was being flipped over once more, so now he faced Sam. He looked into his brown eyes, and could practically see the arousal leaking from them. But before he could blink, his clothes were being tugged at, and thrown to the ground. The same went with Sam's now discarded clothes that lay on the ground in a messy pile.

"Submit." Sam quickly shoved his face into Jacob's neck, baring his sharping teeth to the hot flesh, a dominating gesture Jacob knew all too well.

He obliged, and bared his neck once more for Sam to ravish, along with the rest of his sweat drenched body. His mouth was agape, breathy whines eliciting from it as Sam lapped at his neck, nipping at it afterwards. He moved his hands to grab at Sam's body, but right as he did- Sam abruptly bit down, piercing Jacob's neck with his canines.

Jacob's entire body writhed underneath Sam's, his hands instead grabbing at the sheets below him.

"S-Sam.. uhn.." The pain was definitely there, but underneath that was a hint of pleasure as Sam licked the two puncture wounds, sucking on them gently.

"You can hold me, I'm just-- " He halted in mid-sentence, blowing lightly on the wound. "--marking you."

_Marking me_?!

"You're _what_?!" Jacob yelled, infuriated all of a sudden.

"Keep your voice down!" Sam snapped, a growl emitting from his throat subsequently.

Immediately, Jacob fell back into his submissive position, pressing his body into the bed.

"Not literally, but figuratively I did. You're not ready to be a mate, yet." Sam lifted his head from Jacob's neck, and looked at him in a serious manner.

"But you are a good little submissive, if I do say so myself." And with that, he smirked.

Jacob really wanted to sock him in the face, but he knew if he did that, he'd be in deep shit.

So, instead, he just nodded, and they continued.

Really, all he's done now before is had intercourse.. the leech didn't bother with the foreplay, so.. Jacob was a little interested..

"Sam?" He broke the silence, looking up at the more dominant of the two.

"What?" Sam responded, shifting his body ever so lightly. His body kneeled over Jacob's, their erections nearly touching. Jacob eyed Sam's.

"Can I, uhm... " Oh, to hell with asking.

Jacob slipped his body out from underneath Sam's, and crouched down, his face centimeters away from Sam's aching arousal. It was dripping with pre-cum, practically begging to be sucked, fucked or touched- either one would suffice.

Before Sam could utter a response of any kind, Jacob pressed his pursed lips against the tip of Sam's cock, coating his lips with the oozing pre-cum. He dragged his lips along the side of the prick, and finally opened his mouth wide, and took it into his mouth, his tongue underneath it, licking the under side, eliciting a rough growl from Sam.

"Oh, fuck.. J-Jacob.." Sam's hand found Jacob's head and he threaded his fingers through his dark, choppy hair, tugging at it gently as his hips subconsciously bucked against Jacob's sweet mouth.

Jacob couldn't help but feel some satisfaction, knowing that he was the one giving Sam this pleasure, making him groan in ecstasy. He continued his ministrations, and swallowed Sam whole, his nose pressing into the dark pubic hairs.

He found himself nearly gagging a few times, but forced himself not to. Sam tugged at his hair, while his other hand caressed Jacob's neck softly, massaging the skin there as Jacob amateurishly deep throated him. He wasn't too bad, considering this was his first time giving a blow job.

Jacob tilted his head, his tongue slipping all around Sam's cock, finally pulling back to catch his breath.

Before he continued, he felt a hand shove him against the bed, his back hitting the mattress as Sam crawled over his sprawled body. He knew what was coming now, just by looking at Sam.

"You give one hell of a blow job, but... I_ really_..--" Sam breathed out the last part, before continuing.

"--want to fuck you.." And with that, Sam pressed his hands against Jacob's waist, pulling him down a little, and caught Jacob's lips in a ravishing, rough kiss. Jacob immediately granted him entrance, and their tongues began to interact.

"Nn... Saamm.." He moaned into the other's mouth, and soon, he felt Sam's hands hold him firmly, and press his dick against Jacob's ass.

Sam broke away from the smoldering kiss, all of a sudden.

"Just relax, I don't want your first time to hurt.." And he began to push in.

It hurt, but only a little.

'_What hurt more was knowing something Sam didn't- something that may actually be important to him.. who knows? It's just the heat, the only reason he'd care is because it was a leech, and even I'm disappointed in myself_.'

Jacob's thoughts were cut short as the pain started to get worse – Sam was, by far, much larger than Edward.

It was difficult to relax and just take it in, but he did his best.

"Sam.." Jacob moaned out, as Sam continued to sheath himself inside Jacob's walls until he was completely inside. Together, they lay there, their bodies pressed to one another's, their breathing both equally as hard.

"Fuck me, Sam.." He breathed out, and Sam happily obliged.

He began to pull out slowly, and slammed back in. Sam placed his face against Jacob's neck, suckling on the tender flesh as he picked up a slow rhythm- not something Jacob was used to. He was much more gentler in this department, the new change of pace – literally – was pretty nice.

His hands snaked around Sam's neck and he snuggled his face into the warm neck, letting out submissive whines as the slow pace continued, and Sam continued to place hickeys all along his neck and collarbone.

"God, Jacob.." Sam exhaled out, trailing gentle kisses up along Jacob's neck, to his jaw, leading up to his lips. He took said lips, and ensued a very tender kiss, an almost loving gesture. Sam's pace began to pick up, hitting that sweet spot inside Jacob a little harder every time.

Jacob's arms hung loosely around Sam's neck, but another part of his body needed attention, badly. He started to reach one hand down, but it was suddenly slapped away by one of Sam's- which immediately took hold of his painful arousal, and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Saam.." Jacob felt like he was about to burst, he couldn't take it anymore.

Sam's thrusts turned into relentless pounding into Jacob's arse, assuring soreness later on. He tugged at Jacob's cock roughly-- that was it.

Jacob shot his seed all across their stomachs, his body arching up, all the while thrusting back against Sam's cock.

"Oh, god.. Sam, ugh!" His entire body tensed, as the orgasm jolted through him, his howl of pleasure echoed throughout the room.

Sam continued thrusting, and finally let himself go. His grip on Jacob's waist tightened, and pressed his cheek against Jacob's.

"Mnn.. I love you, Jacob.." He breathed into Jacob's ear, as he spilled himself into the body beneath him, Jacob's tight walls squeezing around him, milking him of every last drop.

"Ahh!" Jacob nearly screaming out, and his body relaxed against the bed, his chest heaving up and down. Sam didn't pull out, but rather stayed there, enjoying the moment. His body lay pressed against Jacob's.

Jacob couldn't believe what he'd heard.. Sam.. loved.. him? But..

"You love me?" Jacob softly asked, confused if he'd heard Sam right or not.

"That's what I said." Sam responded.

'_OK, I'm doomed._' Jacob thought.

**A/N:** R&R please! :-D Also, if you want me to continue, PLEASE give me some ideas. I'm not good with actual stories, only one-shots, which is why you don't see me regularly updating any of my originally-one shots. So, please review, point out anything that may irk you and give me some ideas. :-D Thanks, much love.


End file.
